


Love Knows No Bounds

by Lloyd1000



Series: Don't Leave Me Behind [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lloyd1000/pseuds/Lloyd1000
Summary: Pre-relationshipJohn Shepard, Commander of the SV1 Normandy, must save the whole galaxy from a Turian named Saren. John met a lot of people in his time but none as special as Major Kaidan Alenko. He was also joined by his best friend/father figure and fellow soldier Admiral Lloyd Irving, and his wife, Olivia, a fellow Commander.Follows the first game but then changes in the second.





	

John never thought he would be a Commander of a ship when he was little.

He wanted to go up into space but his family wanted him to stay home and be safe. Never did he think that slavers would come and attack his home world of Mindoir. He always thought of good things never the bad. John was born on April 11, 2154 to Hannah and Zane Shepard. When John was three, his parents took him to watch spaceships come flying in everywhere and land. The men that poured out of the ship would ask if there were any volunteers for the military. If none came forward the Alliance ships would leave, saying stay safe out here. The Alliance never took people without their consent for both of their sakes.

A few years later, when John was six years old, he accidently snuck onto an Alliance ship just as it took off and no one knew at first. His parents were frantically searching for him for a couple of days. When the Alliance found him, they were surprised that John was so quiet that they took him to a few planets then took him home. The Commander of the Alliance ship, the MVS Legend that John had snuck onto had brought him home himself. John's parents were so happy to see John.

"Commander Legend, ma'am, sir." Removing his hat as he greeted them then asked them, "I believe this boy is your son?" They immediately ran out of the house and held their boy. They thanked the man and invited him to their home. He declined but told them,

"I'll be back again someday. I'll take a rain check." then left. A year later, the man, Commander Herman Legend, who had taken John to many different planets; he had been killed in action exploring one of those many planets. John and his parents were sadden by the news but went on with their daily life.

Another few years went by, when John was eleven, he began to be a little rambunctious. John wanted to go up into space and be just like all the Alliance soldiers but he was too young to join yet. 

John's parents were both worried and happy for John whenever he want to go up into space. John's family had moved to Mindoir to get away from Earth life and see what living on a new planet would be like. Never thought about how hard or dangerous living there meant until a few years later. 

When John turned sixteen, a few months before the slaver attacked, he couldn't wait to go to school, meet a boy and get married. It was also when he came out as gay. 

* * *

 

A few months later, when the slavers attacked. They went from the town to his house all within a few hours. His mother, father, younger siblings, everyone he cared about were all killed. The slavers found him and was about to kill him when an Alliance ship appeared. The slavers were beginning to show signs of panicking and planned on just taking who and whatever they had.

The Alliance ship attacked the slavers until they retreated or were killed. A man and his team were also killing stray slavers when the man in charge; a man with white hair and violet eyes walked toward John.

"Are you alright?" The man had asked but John was in shock and was in pain. The man turned back to his team and told them to check for other survivors. 

"You are going to be alright now, son. Can you tell me your name?" The man had asked after he turned back to John. John nodded and told him,

"John." His voice came out hoarse and he had to clear his throat. "John Shepard." He continued. The man nodded before telling him his name, 

"I'm Commander Lloyd Irving (Netherbow). You're safe now, John." John thought Lloyd had said 'Netherbow' when he introduced himself and he also thought his hair and eyes were different colors. Now his hair was light brown and his eyes are black. John couldn't understand what had happened so he chalked it up as a trick of the lighting. 

"I lost everything. Everyone!" John cried out as Lloyd took him toward his ship. He continued in a mere whisper,

"Mom.... Dad.... Aiden." Then he fell silent. Lloyd thought 'everything is going to get better for these people. It will just take time.' When all of a sudden, John turned around and began running back toward his village. Screaming at the top of his lungs,

"Aiden! Aiden, babe, where are you?!" Lloyd took off after John and tried to bring him back. 

Finally, John stopped but it wasn't because of what Lloyd had done. John had stopped because of a body of a young boy. He was about John's age and judging by the way he was acting; Lloyd concluded this was Aiden. John's boyfriend. Aiden was dead and John took his death hard. 

Lloyd gently placed a hand on his shoulder and carefully moved him away from the sight. John fought him but Lloyd firmly and gently brought him back to his ship. 

"I'm sorry for your loss, John but it's going to be alright." Lloyd had told him honestly but John just shook him off and yelled,

"You don't know anything! I've lost everyone I cared about! I don't want your sympathy....." but toward the end of his mini rant he lost his gumption and Lloyd shook his head sadly. 

"I know what it is like, son. To lose people I care about." John looked at him but Lloyd didn't elaborate any further. He just walked onto his ship with John right on his heels. 

* * *

 

Two years later, John joined the Alliance military. There he learned everything there was to know on how to protect and serve the people of the entire galaxy. John also was afraid people would find out about his sexuality, so he hid it by going out with many women. 

Seven years later, John was voluntarily sent to Akuse a few months laters, only to lose his entire squad. John barely made back alive. Each of his squad mates gave up their lives saving, and defending their commander and the people around them from thresher maws. 

John blamed himself for their deaths. Fifty marines died that day and only he was left alive. Even though a monument was placed on Akuse; to him it was a grim reminder on how much he screwed up. Around the same time, John had found someone he could love. A woman. Her name was Destiny Creed. She was a wonderful, happy woman and John even though he was gay felt something with her. She even knew about John's sexuality just by guessing. She didn't even care. She loved him all the same and never cheated on him.

Two years into their relationship, John came home one night to find their house on fire. Someone had deliberately set it on fire and next to the burning house was one word, 'gay'. He heard screaming coming from the house but before he could even get to the front door, the roof had collapsed. After her death, John promised to never fall in love again whether it be a woman or a man. He would never again give his heart out. Four years later, John is called to board the SSV Normandy and is joined by Captain Anderson and many others as they make their way to Eden Prime.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
